Ever Lied?
by NightmareMagic2004
Summary: Ever Lied? Ever died? Ever tried to do bad? Questions run through everyone's mind... Changing them from within... How will they stop the new danger approaching? And why is it that no one believes 'her? Read and find out, I don't own DBZ!
1. The Accidnet

It's been four months after the accident and Cynthia and Lisette have three years aqnd 8 months left to go, they killed someone by acciendt and drove a car illegally and were reported by someone they knew from school, by the name Ricky Rodrigues, a boy who hates the gang and called the cops and thats how they ended up caught. Yet the girls don't know that, and they have to spend their fresh men years and sophmore years in Juvy. until they are 19.  
  
"This bites!" Lisette said as she was working out at the Ground where everyone who worked out were.  
  
"Dude! Is that Malika Loper! Shit! She looks like shit!" Cynthia muttered to her friends as she dropepd the weights and stared in awe.  
  
Malika Loper was sent to Juvy when she was twelve and was sentence nine years in Juvy for raping a little girl at a school bathroom durning school, the poor bitch reported herself, the idiot! Cynthia depised her and wanted her to be the dude she killed. alika spotted Cynthia and walekd towards her. Cynthia gasped as she backed away and had a nervous face on her.  
  
"Lisette, she spotted me! Damn! Get her away from me! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cynthia yelled as she ran away and Malika walked over to Lisette.  
  
"Cynthia, wait for me!" Lisette cried as she ran after her friend. "WAIT!"  
  
"Fine... You run slow!" Cynthia said as she slowed her pace.  
  
They ran into their room and closed their door and jumped on their bed. They laid back and laughed. They soon fell asleep and woke up the next day.  
  
"Lora, Alor, you have a visitor!" yelled a guard as they walked over to the boths and sat down.  
  
"Maritza!" Lisette laughed as she smiled and Cynthia ran ahead of her. "It's great to hear from you!"  
  
"Ya... Sorry you guys have to spend four years here... I was in a coma... That's why I couldn't visit you guys, but I could make your sentence shorten for two years!" Maritza said.  
  
"Great!" Cynthia laughed. "Hey... Is... Tommy still in the Shary New Program?" Cynthia asked.  
  
"Yup, and your parents recorded every show!" Maritza said.  
  
"Great..."  
  
'Ugh... Am I asleep... must be... or else how would I be outisde at the park near the ducks...' Cynthia said as she sat up and looked around. 'Don't look like the way I remembered... Since when was the lake called West City Park?' she stood up and saw her friends, both Maritza and Lisette laying under a tree next to a bench. 'How did we get here?' she walked over to them and woke them up.  
  
"Hey, I was having a good dream- And aren't you guys suppose to be in Juvy?" Maritza asked. "No! You guys escaped and kidnapped me?"  
  
"Er... No... I woke up and found us here... Weird, since the city's name is West City and I never heard of that..." Cynthia said as Lisette woke up.  
  
"Ahh! Okay... We're gunna be in way trouble with the cops if they catch us out of our cell! OMG! What are we gunna do! Maritza is safe.. Yet they might suspect she helped us escape witch we didn't! I can't believe this! Oh! This is all our fault!" Lisette cried as she got up and ran around in circles. "Phone! Where's the damn phone!"  
  
"I saw one over there..." Cynthia said as Lisette ran over to the phone and on her way saw two boys, one had lavender hair and the hair style like Cynthia's brother and a boy with black spikey hair.  
  
'I must be halucinated...' And she dialed 911. "Hello? Officer? It's me, Lisette Alor, the one who stoled a car and went to jail? Er... You don't know me? I was on the news for the week I did the crime! My friends Cynthia drove it and crashed and killed soemone- You still don't know me and her? Well, our friend was in a coma for four months- Still? Oh.. It must have been a dream... Bye..."  
  
She turned around and saw the boys she saw standing their, arms crossed. They were smirking, and it freaked her out.  
  
'Damn... Do I really need to kicked their ass? Yes!' She thought as she ran and kicked the lavender haired boy which startled him and he fell and stood up and glared.  
  
"Goten! Get them! They are criminals!" yelled the boy to the black hair boy.  
  
"Right," said Goten as he grabbed Lisette by her collar and dragged her to Trunks and he came back with her friends. "So, off to jail!"  
  
"Say WHAT!" Cynthia said as they dragged them to a building that said Capsule Corp.  
  
Like also? Review please! 


	2. Say 'WHAT!

These character I don't own the Dbz characters, only Lisette Maritza Cynthia. These names come from some random school girls at him school, so they aren't me and my friends, their someone else and their friends. Yup... Cheese!  
  
"Oh my God! No! No, he didn't die! Tell me he didn't die, Lisette!" yelled Birdie, no, her nick is Birdie, her real name is Cynthia. "God! Tell me!"  
  
"He's dead... Dude, just lie, they won't know the real story unless you tell them!" Lisette said, her poofy brown hair messed up after the car crash.  
  
"But I might crack up! I can't...And look at the cars! I'm the driver's seat! How could I lie when the facts are against me" Cynthia cried as she got out and ran to the dead body of the driver in the car up ahead. "Anyways... He didn't have his belt on so I might be slightly off the hook... Yet we're fifteen and I drove a car... That I'll get in trouble... I don't have a lisense... God! You hate me or something!"  
  
"Maritza! Get up! Birdie, get your skinny ass over here! Maritza won't get up!" Lisette yelled as she lifted Martitza's head up. 'Come on! Get up!' she thought.  
  
"Oh! Look the cops! There are abulence also!" Cynthia yelled as she ran to the nearest police and told him what happened and cried. Two nurses carried Maritza to the abulence and drove off and another one with the guy who died. "I am sooo sorry..."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the two parents of the two girls came and scold them both.  
  
"How could you taken your fatehr's car!" Lisette's mom snapped at her.  
  
"Cynthia! Why did you drive the car! You killed someone! And endangered your friends and got Maritza to the hospital!" Cynthia's mom yelled in Spanish.  
  
"Aye! Let me alone! I know what I did was wrong! But I know my fate after this... Tell Jessica that her bike in in the shed and tell Oscar that the money he owes me 'Forget it'... Mom... Dad.... I'm sorry, I love you all... I know I'm going to Juvinile Hall... So... ya..." Cynthia said, her brown eyes glistening with tears, but none came out.  
  
Cynthia walked over to Lisette and looked at her and she stared at her also.  
  
"Listen Lisette... I'm sorry I-"  
  
"I'm sorry I got you into this... But if it'll make you feel better... I'm going to Juvy also, so we're gunna be in the same cell... Ironic huh..." Lisette said as Cynthia smiled weakly.  
  
"You know what's really ironic... We always leave Maritza out... Weird huh? You know, the Science Acadamy, the 4th of July, the movies... You get it, right, sleep overs, funny huh... We leave her out of things..." Cynthia said as she turned around. "I will always regret the things I did... My wish to be a comdian is all down the drain... But Maritza will have a chance to live her life betetr then we will..."  
  
"True... and my book is publish and I won't live the life of fame, and since we're gunna be in Juvy for four years, kiss our dreams goodbye.." Lisette moaned as they walked into the police car and buckled themselves in and they took one last look at the crime scence and sighed and they nodded at each other and laid back.  
  
"Cynthia... This food sucks! Good, they are feeding us shit!" Lisette moaned as she ate the shit.  
  
"You're right... I never thoguht of it that way," Cynthia said as she ate her jell-o. "It jiggles..." she giggled as some guys stared at her like 'Whats so funny to be laughing about... we're in jail' or 'They're on drugs' or 'Those bitches are weird'.  
  
"I miss my annoying sister and my fucking parents!" Lisette cried as she sobbed.  
  
"I miss my Junior High sister, my college brother and my worried parents!" Cynthia cried as she sobbed also. "But at least they visit us... And Maritza has been in the Hospital for a long time, like what? Four days... We must have really screwed up!"  
  
Soon the lights flickered and that meant they had to head to their dorms so they cleaned up and walked to Cell 78 and waited for the guard to lock them up. The moonlight shoned on their faces and they cried silently as they cried themselves to sleep.  
  
Like? Next chappie is gunna be when... well, read please and review! 


End file.
